


Wish Fulfillment

by captainamergirl



Series: Kim and Stacy [1]
Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/F, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Kim has desired her best friend Stacy since forever and a day, and finally gets a chance with her.





	Wish Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> I thought these 2 had mad potential. It was too bad it was wasted on Rex and Clint, right?! Oh well, that's what fan fic is for.

Kim walked into the room she shared with Stacy at The Minute Man and sighed as soon as she spotted Stacy lying on top of the covers, eyes closed, fingers buried deep in her own vagina as she moaned out Rex’s name over and over. Kim wasn’t surprised that Stacy was so busy fantasizing about her obsession that she didn’t even notice Kim come into the room. She just wished that Stacy would fantasize about _her_   for once…  
  
Kim set down her huge purse on the desk in the entryway and walked over to Stacy. She tapped Stacy on the shoulder rather roughly. “Uh, Stace, you’ve got company.”  
  
Stacy’s eyes shot open and she flushed furiously. She normally was embarrassed of nothing but this was an intimate moment. “Oh my god! What the hell, Kim?” She asked. “You – god, how much did you see?” Stacy asked as she withdrew her sticky fingers from her pussy. Kim had the strongest urge to lick them clean but resisted.  
  
“Everything,” Kim said as Stacy tried to straighten her skirt. “And I heard it all too. ‘Oh, Rex, Rex, Rex, do me right …’” Kimberly laughed as Stacy hauled off and punched her on the arm.  
  
“Bitch!” Stacy snapped at her. “I can’t help it if I’m horny.”  
  
“Well I am horny too,” Kim said. “And look, I’ve got an idea.”  
  
Stacy stared at Kim incredulously. “You’re ideas make me nervous.”  
  
“Trust me. You’ll like this if you just let yourself.” Kim felt Stacy’s curious eyes following her as she moved over to her purse and pulled out her instrument of love.  
  
“What the hell is that?” Stacy asked, wide-eyed as Kim stroked the purple plastic material.  
  
“It’s a Double Dong,” Kim said. “I was saving it for a special occasion with Clint but I don’t think he’d appreciate it as much as you and I would.”  
  
“Kim, are you going to – oh my god!” Stacy hissed out in surprise but not exactly horror as Kim moved aside Stacy’s skirt again and rubbed one of the heads against her pink pussy lips.  
  
“Kim, I’ve never …”  
  
“Stacy, come on. We’re just going to have a little fun. You can go back to fanaticizing about Rexy-poo afterwards.” Though Kim hoped she wouldn’t. She hoped this sex was so good that Stacy would forget all about Rex and only want Kim the way Kim wanted Stacy.  
  
Kim ran her nail down Stacy’s sensitive skin. “Want me to put it in?”  
  
Stacy nodded, now eagerly. “Yeah. Do it.”  
  
Kim nodded. “Hold up, let me get undressed. I want to enjoy this too.”  
  
Kim stripped down and suddenly noticed Stacy’s eyes were wide with – dare she think it? - desire. They had of course seen each other naked before but this time it felt completely different.  
  
Kim moved onto the bed and placed one of the knobs at Stacy’s entrance. She grinned. “You’re already lubricated, I see.”  
  
“Shut up!” Stacy said and smiled as Kim slid one end easily into her hot vagina. “Ooh, Kim…”  
  
“Don’t go over the edge yet. Wait for me,” Kim commanded in an easy voice as she leaned over Stacy and positioned the other end of the Double Dong at her own entrance. “I’m always lubricated,” she said with a smile as she pressed it inside her heated folds.  
  
“Now what?” Stacy panted.  
  
“God you’re actin’ like a virgin,” Kim said. “Just come up as I go down and we’ll make it work.”  
  
They did just that and Kim smiled as she straddled Stacy and they did their erotic dance. “Can I touch your boobs?” Kim asked.  
  
Stacy nodded. “Why not? You’re touching everything else.”  
  
Kim grinned. This was all a dream come true as she grabbed Stacy’s large bosoms and began to fondle them. Stacy moaned and Kim loved it. They kept virtually seesawing together and soon Stacy and Kim were both coming hard and loud.  
  
Kim screamed Stacy’s name and was happy as hell when she heard Stacy scream hers.  
  
“Oh god, KIMMIE!” Stacy cried out as she came down from her orgasmic high. “That was …”  
  
Kim nodded. “Fucking hot huh?”  
  
Stacy nodded. “What else do you have in your big bag of tricks?”  
  
“You mean that wasn’t just a one-time thing?” Kim asked, hopefully.  
  
Stacy shook her head and kissed Kim on the lips. “Hell no.”  
  
Kim nodded as she began to stand up. “Wait till you see what I have in store for us next, bitch…”

THE END.


End file.
